Ant-Man
Ant-Man is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales to Astonish #27 (January 1962), the character uses technology that can manipulate his body size and control ants to fight crime. Although he is one of the founding members of the Avengers, he is relatively unknown compared to other members, such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and the Hulk. In the Superheroes Unlimited mod, the player can craft Ant-Man's suit and wear it, giving them many of the character's abilities. In addition, they can also access the character's other alter-ego, Giant-Man. Backstory There have been many different people to take on the Ant-Man identity. However, the most famous is Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym, a brilliant biochemist and physicist. After discovering a sub-atomic particle that could reduce the size of the object it is used on, he performed various tests to see whether objects and creatures could survive the size reduction. After tests on household objects, like chairs, food and televisions, were successful, Hank tested the particle on a live subject; himself. Reduced in size, he was attacked by many different insects, including ants. However, one ant helped Hank by protecting him from its colony and returning him to the lab and retrieve the size enhancing particles. Though initially traumatised by the events, Hank decided to use the particles for the better of others. He began by adapting the particles, now dubbed "Pym Particles", into a suit and created a radio transmitter that could communicate and command to ants, after months of studying them up close. With this done, Hank dubbed himself "Ant-Man" and began fighting crime in San Francisco. Early into his career, he met Janet Van Dyme, the daughter of one of his colleagues. After she lost her father to an alien invader, Hank would allow her to fight alongside him as "the Wasp". The two would enter a relationship and later marry. Ant-Man and Wasp also became founding members of the Avengers, along with the superheroes Iron Man, Hulk and Thor. Over the years of "hero-antics", Hank would also establish multiple hero identities with the Pym Particles, including "Giant Man", "Goliath", "Yellowjacket" and the second Wasp. During his absence as Ant-Man, Pym's place would be taken up by many other characters, including mechanic turned thief Scott Lang and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Eric O'Grady. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited 1.6 - 3.2 Ant-Man was first added into Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.6, alongside Wasp and Spider-Man. Whilst wearing the costume, the player is granted Strength 2, Speed 1 and Jump Boost 2. Additionally, they will be able to craft an Ant-Call, which will allow them to summon ants. However, a number of Ant-Man's abilities, such as his ability to shrink, will not be available. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In Version 4.0 to 4.3.12, Ant-Man's suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker. Whilst wearing it, the player will have Speed 2 (when sprinting), Strength 1 and immunity to fall damage. Ant-Man will also be able to reduce his size to the size of an ant (press the Suit Ability 3 Key). In this, they player will be able to slip under obstacles like barriers and fences. To return to full size, they will need to press the shift key. Ant-Man can also summon friendly ants to fight him (Suit Ability 7 Key). However these will despawn after a while. Ant-Man can also enhance his size to become "Giant Man" (Suit Ability 5 Key). In this form, he will have Strength 6, Speed 4 (whilst sprinting) and knockback resistance. He will also be able to "stomp" on opponents on the ground (just walk over them), which will inflict 20 hp of damage. To reduce the size back to normal, the player will need to press the crouch/dismount key. Crafting To craft Ant-Man's suit, you will need: *8 Pym Particles *6 Red Cloth *5 Iron Blocks *3 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Ant Antenna *1 Black Iron Block *1 Lapis Lazuli Block *1 High-Tech Electronics Ant-Man Helmet Recipe.png|Ant-Man's Helmet Recipe Ant-Man Chestpiece Recipe.png|Ant-Man's Chestpiece Recipe Ant-Man Leggings Recipe.png|Ant-Man's Leggings Recipe Ant-Man Boots Recipe.png|Ant-Man's Boots Recipe 5.0 In the abandoned version 5.0, Ant-Man's costume can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 28, Attack Damage 8, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting) and Jump Boost 1. They will also be granted the ability to shrink (Suit Ability 4 Key), allowing them to pass through small openings, increasing their Attack Damage to 10 and granting them the ability to Leap (Suit Ability 1 Key). Should they wish to, the player will also be able to return to normal size (Suit Ability 5 Key). Ant-Man will also be able to negate Fall Damage and, when shrunk, cannot suffocate. Before the cancelation of the version, there were plans to allow him to summon different types of Ants to perform a variety of different tasks and functions. Like the previous version, Ant-Man will be able to transform into Giant-Man (Suit Ability 5 Key with 2 Pym Particles). This form will increase their Attack Damage to 20, Jump Boost to 5 and will be given Regeneration 5. Additionally, they will be immune to Fall Damage, but will be given Slowness. Like Ant-Man's shrunken form, they can return back to normal ((Suit Ability 4 Key). Crafting To craft Ant-Man's costume in version 5.0, you will need: *6 Red Fabric *6 Black-Iron Blocks *5 Titanium Ingots *5 Pym Particles *2 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Ant Antenna *1 High-Tech Electronics Ant-Man Helmet Recipe (5.0).png|Ant-Man's Mask Recipe (5.0) Ant-Man Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Ant-Man's Chestpiece Recipe (5.0) Ant-Man Leggings Recipe (5.0).png|Ant-Man's Leggings Recipe (5.0) Ant-Man Boots Recipe (5.0).png|Ant-Man's Boots Recipe (5.0) Legends Ant-Man small.png|Ant-Man (block size) Ant-Man shrunk.png|Ant-Man (half-block size) Ant-Man_Anthony.png|Ant-Man (riding Antony) Ant-Man Giant.png|Ant-Man (Giant-Man size) Ant-Man is also available in the Legends Mod as part of Superheroes Unlimited version 6.0. His costume can be access through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 15,600 tokens (43,600 in pre-2.0 versions). Whilst wearing Ant-Man's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 5, Speed 1 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 1. In addition, they will be granted Fortitude 1 and Mental Defence 2. Players wearing Ant-Man's costume can also alter their size to become small (Ability 3 Key to shrink, Ability 5 Key to change shrink level). Whilst in this mode, Ant-Man will be able to leap great distances (Ability 1 Key), fit into either one-block or half-block gaps (depending on the size) and be immune to suffocation. Ant-Man can also summon an army of ants to assist him (Ability 2 Key) and disrupt electronic devices (Ability 4 Key). In addition, players will be able to remove his helmet (Utility Key, disables shrinking) and summon a special ant that he can ride (Equip Key). As a special ability, Ant-Man will be able to grow into a Giant-Man form, which will increase his Strength to 25, Speed to 5, Acrobatics to 3 and Fortitude to 3 (Special Key). However, Ant-Man will be susceptible to Electromagnetic Pulses and will take double damage whilst small. His regulator will gradually loose stability whilst his size is changed, requiring the player to replace it to maintain his shrinking abilities. Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to craft Ant-Man's costume in the Legends Mod: *25 High-Tech Electronics *12 White Stained Titanium *8 Red Fabric *7 Blue Fabric *4 Black Fabric *4 Blue Stained Leather *4 Pym Particles *2 Ant Antenna Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Ant-Man in specified versions of the mod. * ''Ant-Man'' Suit (5.0 - Present) * ''Captain America: Civil War'' Suit (5.0 - Present) * ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Suit (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers